Parody Critique: Top Ten Worst Tropes
by ltj056
Summary: Storytelling is home to many different trends. While there are some that work, others fail and weigh down the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Performer(Blue circus master outfit, grey mask with blue eyes, brown and blond mixed hair, and a staff with a pink sphere on it.) jumped into the middle of a blue, star shaped platform. He raised his staff into the air, **"Hello everyone! I have promised to bring you a top ten worst tropes list and I try to keep my promises."**

The star shaped platform rose up and revealed a variety of circus equipment, **"As the title implies, this will be a ten chapter, not counting this prologue, story with a brief parody of the trope in question."**

A doll version of Jaune Arc with knives in it dropped down next to BP, **"Here's the gist of it. I'll be using characters from a show that fits the trope in question and the circumstance that surrounds it."**

The Performer hit the Jaune doll with his staff, **"Don't worry. It won't be these crappy dolls."**

He held his hand to his chest, **"After the short, moi will put forth an explanation about my dislike of the trope in question."**

He spun his staff around before planting it into the ground, **"The categories for this list aren't air tight, but there's some minor rules. Rule one, I will be using the names TvTropes uses for each trope."**

He rose his index and middle fingers, " **Rule two, there won't be any video game mechanic tropes. I prefer to focus on story based tropes. However, everything else is fair game."**

Green, humanoid holograms appeared around him, **"That's about it. The real show will begin in a couple of days."**

 **"Also, a quick disclaimer. Not even good shows, books, or movies are immune to these tropes. That does not make these shows bad by default. Some of these tropes exist because someone took them and made them work. Cliches are not good, they are not bad, they are just tools of story telling. In addition, please remember that this is all just my personal opinion. If you do like any of the tropes on this list, that is not a bad thing. You are welcomed to have your own opinion on this subject.**


	2. Satellite Character

**No. 10: Satellite Characters**

On an island, inside a small yellow house, Master Roshi was sitting on a red chair, "Hey Turtle! I need some beer!"

A brown turtle came in with a can on his shell, "Here you are, Master Roshi."

Roshi took the can with a smile, "Thanks Turtle." 

**-An amount of time I don't care to establish later-**

Roshi was staring down a young Bulma, "Alright! If you want the Dragon Ball, you need to show me your panties!" 

Turtle gasped upon hearing this, "Master Roshi, you shameless pervert!"

Roshi glared at him, "Quiet Turtle."

 **-Sometime Someplace Later-**

Roshi was lying on the ground with a dagger in his stomach. Ganos was holding his hand with tears in his eyes, "C'mon, old man. Don't die." 

Roshi held his hand with a smile, "Don't say that. Ya know it's my time. I've lived it good." 

The old man's eyes started to close as life left his body with Ganos sobbing loudly.

 **-Some other place-**

Turtle started to fade, "The definition of my existence has vanished." 

With the meaning of his existence gone, Turtle began to fade into nothingness.

 **It's really short, doesn't make a lot of sense, and you probably wanted me to skip to the critique part of the chapter. THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW IT'S A PARODY SHORT BY ME!**

 **Satelite Characters: A character whose entire existence revolves around another character's existence.**

 **This will be very short as there is not much to talk about, so forgive me on that.**

 **This trope bothers me because when a characters existence is basically around only 'oh X.' 'X, my love, you are my existence-' enough already! Get out of that one person space, meet people! Go on the internet and start writing fanfiction if ya have to.**

 **Anyways. What actually bothers me, and to be fair this doesn't really bother me that much, that the character in question is usually given a design to make them more memorable or to stand out. Unfortunately, this usually is overshadowed by their minimal role in the story and the fact they only interact with one character.**

 **The only time this is really jarring is when it's a bad guy's right hand. Like, they give them this so-so design to make them stand out, but all that does is make it more jarring when their involvement in the story amount to just knowing this guy.**

 **Usually they'll have this character or small group of characters only be shown with this character. They'll either be a gang with the leader or an army with the leader.**

 **It's only number 10 because it really doesn't bother me or effect my enjoyment of the story, unlike the other entries on this list.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Share, review, all that good stuff.**


	3. Young and in charge

**No. 9: Young and in Charge**

A young boy with green hair, green eyes, and purple outfit being crowned by a man in a robe in front of a crowd, "With this, young Makoto, you are emperor of this empire." 

Makoto smiled brightly, "I am just happy to have earned the throne and not have achieved it in any dishonest way." 

A fat old man with brown boots, dark green shirt and pants, grey coat, grey hair, and yellow eyes was throwing a folder titled 'Framings' into a nearby trash can. This went completely noticed by everyone except the emperor, "I am confident that with Prime Minister Honest's help, I can lead the empire into a new age of peace and prosperity!"

 **(** Phineas And Ferb - Takin' Care Of Things Lyrics (HD + HQ))

 **Things that happened under his rule!**

 **Poverty shot up big time.**

 **Public torture became accepted.**

 **A war!**

 **The economy got worse than the real world economy.**

 **Casualty Count: God only knows!**

 **(Stop playing song.)**

 **Meh. I think it's long been established that I don't bring my A-game to writing parodies on parody critiques.**

 **Young and in charge: Whenever a character who is a minor is placed into a high ranking political position.**

 **I feel like that description gives all the intel you need to have about why it's on here, but allow me to elaborate.**

 **The biggest problem with this is that, regardless of how wacky your world is, it makes no sense for a young child to become a political leader. No matter how far you stretch your disbelief, it's completely illogical on every level.**

 **That's ignoring when a teenager is placed as leader of a rebellion. You know the formula. 'This kid doesn't fit in, therefore they join a rebellion! They kill off the leader, who the kid formed a bond with. Therefore, the only logical conclusion is to put the teen, who more than likely caused the death to begin with, as head of the revolution!'**

 **The only time I don't mind it is when it's a Super Power School Student Council. Like that's such an interesting idea. Too bad I've never seen an example of this. (Please tell if there is one in a show or movie! I need to see it!)**

 **The funny thing is that the example in the parody is actually one of the best examples of this trope. Just for how straight forward it is on how bad an idea of having a child ruler is.**

 **And before you say Zeno, he...they are actually one of the weaker parts of Super for me.**

 **Really all there is to be said on the subject. If you enjoyed, please share and review. I always love to hear what ya guys have to say about what I make.**

 **See you with the next ONE I've CHOSEN. I think you'll enjoy it.**


End file.
